The Sadie Hawkins' Dance
by BroadwayObsessedGirl54
Summary: What would happen if all the people at Shiz had to attend a Sadie Hawkinks' for a grade? Who will Elphaba take? Will Fiyero finally express his feelings for Elphaba? Warning: can get very random!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Girls Choise

Chapter 1: Girls Choise?

Elphaba Thropp walked out the door of her history class and oddly enough, the usually crowded halls were empty. It was silent, dead silent._ Did I miss something here?! Where the heck is everyone?!_ She thought feeling very alarmed by deserted halls. The green girl stood on the tips of her toes and looked down the hall one way and then the other. Not a sole in sight. She couldn't understand where everyone had gone so fast. That is until she turned the corner.

Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed bewilderedly around the massive mob hovering over the bulletin board. "EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!" All she saw was a quick blur of pink stampeding straight toward her. Then before the poor, helpless victim was able to register what was going on, she was held in a bone-crushing, vice grip of a hug by her Barbie-like roommate.

"ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!! Elphie! Isn't it just the awsomest?!" The small blonde squealed so loud that Elphaba was pretty sure her ears were bleeding.

"Ummm… ow… Galinda, what are you talking about?" Said the utterly frightened and half-deaf green girl. A look of sheer terror crossed Galinda's face. "Elphie! You mean you haven't heard the good news?!"

Getting hopeful Elphaba asked, "What did Horrible Morrible get fired?"

"Nope! Better!"

AU: Sigh I wish!

Ignoring the authoress and getting even more excited, "Did Avaric fall into a well?!"

AU: Man! I REALLY Wish!

Then Avaric yelled, "Hey! I'm right here you know!"

The authoress rolled her eyes at the stupid, arrogant boar, "So what? Your point?"

Avaric gawked at the authoress's rudeness, "My point is that you just insulted me right in my presence!"

The authoress rolled her eyes even more exasperated than before and remarked with sarcasm dripping off her words, "Oh my gosh! For once in your life your being treated like the filthy swine you are!"

Avaric gasped and then Elphaba butted in, "Hey! Both of you cut it out!"

Avaric smirked and spat, "Shut up, Artichoke!"

The authoress came to Elphaba's aid and yelled, "Oh, Avaric, you're just jealous because even Galinda is manlier than you will ever be!"

Suddenly a whole bunch of "ooo"s and "dis"es came from the surrounding crowd. But then Pfannee jumped up and said, "At least he's not a Fiyeraba lover! Me and Fiyero deserve each other! He doesn't need that Artichoke!"

Then Elphaba, the authoress, about 50 other Fiyeraba fans and some random people who appeared out of nowhere who hate Avaric and like to see him in pain all chased Pfannee and a screaming (like a girl of coarse) Avaric around with a variety of sharp pointy objects.

About twenty minuets later they returned to the situation at hand. Galinda looked at Elphaba and exclaimed, "We're having Sadie Hawkins's dance at the Ozdust next Saturday!!"

Elphaba's eyes grew as large as dinner plates and she gasped, "OH MY GOD! THE HORROR!! Wait, what is a Sadie Hawkins's dance?"

Galinda laughed and said, "It's a girl's choise dance silly!"

"Girl's choise?" asked a very confused and almost hysterical Elphaba.

She simply laughed again and said, "Girls ask the guys! And you know what the best part is? IT'S REQUIRED!!"

With that laughed with no humor and then fell to the ground in a very unlady-like faint.


	2. When Monkeys' Fly!

Chapter 2: When Monkeys Fly

**Hey Its me again!**

**I Just wanted to send a shout out to JesseMac Girl, elphieT, bloodymary2, and yeroandfae714!! Tnx for reading and keeping my story in your attention!! Oh, and to answer your question JesseMac Girl I thnk it means author, but I've been seeing it in so many ways lately that idk anymore sry!! So plz enjoy eventhough its a little shorter than i originally planned!lol!**

**Elphie**

Chapter 2: When Monkeys Fly!

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and then murmured although her voice was heavy from drowsiness, "I had the strangest we all had to attend a 'girls' choise' dance. Ha-ha. Funny right?"

Galinda, still confused by the whole situation looked down at hysterical roommate who was currently holding her knees her chest and rocking back and forth and chewing on her own lip, and asked innocently, "Umm…authoress-person? What's wrong with Elphie?"

The authoress looked at Galinda and sighed at the blonde's ignorance, "Elphie is so disturbed by the fact that she has to ask a guy to a dance for a grade that she is denying its very existence."

The blonde nodded and asked after about 2 minuets of listening to Elphaba's hysterical whining, "So… how do we snap her out of it?"

Before the authoress got a chance to answer Galinda Fiyero (gak! So hot!) ran into the courtyard waving to Galinda like an idiot. The authoress rolled her eyes and exclaimed with sarcasm dripping off of her words, "Well, if it isn't the king of the slackers! Mr. Brainless himself!"

At first Fiyero seemed perplexed by the authoresses comment and then he turned angry, "How many times do I have to tell you people my name is Fiyero! NOT Brainless, Slacker, Dim-whit, or Numbskull!" Then he finally noticed Elphaba who was still rocking herself back and forth and was now proceeding to suck on her thumb, "Sweet Oz! What happened to Elphie?"

Fiyero got down on his knees to try and comfort the frazzled (idk if that's a real word) Elphaba. He tried to embrace her shoulders to stop her nervous rocking, but she quickly snapped her bared teeth. Fiyero jumped back very frightened by her. He screamed like a… Galinda. How pathetic.

This of shattered Elphaba's trance and she screeched, "What the hell was THAT! Bloody freaking Oz, you little-!"

The authoress growled, "Elphaba… LANGUAGE! I have to keep this at a teen rating you know!"

Elphaba blushed a darker shade of emerald and smiled sheepishly, "Oh… right sorry…"

Then the blonde had a very rare epiphany, "OOOOOOOO!! Elphie!! Thisisgoingtobesofun! We'llgodressshoppingandshoeshoppingandI'lldoyourhairandofcourse MAKE-UP!!"

Very irritated and her Barbie-like roommate for being so, well, … blonde, the green girl hissed, "Galinda the day I do all of that is the day the wizard turns evil, Morrible becomes his some sort of secretary, and the day I fall for and runaway with Fiyero! So to make it simple for that BLONDE brain to understand: WHEN MONKEYS' FLY!!"

The authoress shifted her eyes and squirmed uncomfortably, "Well, that was particularly specific…"

Galinda turned red in frustration and grabbed both Elphaba's and Fiyero's ears and dragged them towards the general direction of her dorm, muttering something about Ozmopolotin and the Holocaust.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should i continue? PLEASE REVIEW! come on you know you wanna!!**


	3. Blondes, Dating Sites, and CHUCK NORRIS?

Chapter 3: Blondes, Dating sites, and CHUCK NORRIS

Chapter 3: Blondes, Dating sites, and CHUCK NORRIS?!

Back at Galinda and Elphaba's dorm, after Galinda let Fiyero out of his cage… I mean after he left (he he),Galinda was blabbering to Elphaba about how she was going to set her up with the perfect man and plan their wedding, while Elphaba was thinking of many different ways she could kill herself… you know the usual…, "OOOOOOOO I KNOOOOOOOOOOW!! WE COULD GO ON A DATING SITE TO SET YOU UP!!"

Elphaba shot her head up and exclaimed, "HELL NO! There is no way in Oz I am going on a stupid, airhead dating site to get matched up with some bimbo with no life!"

**After 20 min. of searching on a stupid, airhead dating site**

Galinda squealed, "OOOOOOHH!!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, blondes, and asked, "What is it?"

"I found the PERFECT guy for you Elphie!! He's Strong, a fighter, handsome, and FAMOUS AND RICH!!"

Elphaba got curious at this point, "Who is it?"

"I don't know someone named…Ch-u-ck…No-or-is?" She said with her face scrunched up trying to read the name on the page. Though she was not very successful considering her 1st grade reading level. What a failure.

"Umm… Galinda… Its pronounced 'Chuck Norris'…"

All of the sudden Chuck Norris burst through the door breaking it down. How rude, "Hey! My ears were burning! Did someone call for me-the amazing Chuck Norris-for a favor or did you just want to tell me how cool I and all those INCREDIBLY true facts are?"

Galinda shouted very frustrated, "Hey!! You're going to pay for that door!! I had it made in Quadling Country in a VERY special shade of _kissable pink_!! It cost me more than you make in your LIFETIME!!"

Then when he refused to pay for the expensive door, (who could blame him?) Galinda took a bat that just came out of nowhere and chased Chuck out of Oz… poor Chuck what a horrible way to go…

When Galinda returned she began searching again and once again squealed like a piglet, "OMO!! HE IS THE PERFECT MATCH!!"

Suddenly there was a blood-curdling scream from outside the door. A passing Ozian had gotten too close and was deafened from the high-pitchedness of Galinda's outburst, but nobody cared. Poor Ozian.

After Elphaba recovered she asked what was so perfect about _this _guy. She answered in her high squeaky voice, "He is handsome, RICH, fun, and romantic!! He's perfect for you Elphie!! I'm setting up a date NOW!"

Before Elphaba could stop the madness Galinda was about to start, She pressed the 'ask out' button and it was accepted…LOADS of fun for Elphaba, right?

So now the day after tomorrow she was going to meet her date…WHOOPIE…


	4. Impending Doom

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sry I've been gone for so long I hate school. I felt bad for not updating so I came up with this really short chapter that literally took me 5 min. to finish. I promise to update more often!! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction now would I? **

* * *

In the Caffiteria the next day, Elphaba was studying, Boq was thinking of ways to stalk Galinda, Galinda was checking herself out in a mirror, Nessa was thinking of ways to crawl into Boq's window with her wheelchair (not very successful), and Fiyero was poking at his lunch as though it were the most discusting thing in the world

"This _stuff_ is the grossest thing in Oz. Can it even be catagorized as food anymore?" Fiyero asked the overall table while giving his food a strange look.

Galinda being Galinda, mistook that scentence for meaning "Isn't your face the most pretty thing in the world" she dreamily replied, "Oh, yes, its so beautiful!"

The collective look of the members of the table was as following: O.O

Elphaba was the first to stop looking looking at Galinda and continued staring blankly at her History book. _What am I going to do about tomorrow? This can't end well._ She just kept repeating that over and over again. Until she literally annoyed herself into not worrying.

The meal continued in a very akward silence. Galinda had already been dragged away by the nurse and Nessa to get her brain checked out. Boq used his Math note book to obsess over Galinda when he couldn't look at her. Like I said stalker. Fiyero contented himself staring at the artichoke colored girl across from him. And Elphaba was stareing at her notebook "studying". It was then the table knew that there was no akwardness at all, only the feeling of impending doom.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!! Reviewing is love!!! **


	5. Makeover Before the Date

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine**

* * *

Elphaba awoke the next morning to a blond sitting at the end of her bed looking like she was about to wet herself from excitement. In almost an inhuman speed that only Galinda could achieve, she was standing over her poor victim. The green girl gulped. Galinda gave her a crocodile smile and looked like she was about to do something evil and die of excitement at the same time. In a sing-song voice she said, "Gueeeeeeess what tiiiiiiiiiiiime it is???"

"Um...Study Time?" said a very scared Elphaba (who wouldn't?)

Suddenly the evil smile came off of Galinda's face and she squealed, "NOPE it's time for...MAKEOVERS!!!!!"

_Oh My Oz _was all Elphaba could think. One thing was for certain; Hell was in store for Elphaba this morning. All of the sudden, Galinda's face got dead serious. "Shower. Now. And I mean NOW!! March!!!"

Elphaba practically ran to the shower and hopped in. When she got out Galinda was armed with enough beauty supply to fill Elphaba's old bedroom. "Sit at the vanity!!" she barked. Elphaba resisted the urge to salute.

Nearly 3 hours of grueling make-up induced torture later, it was time to pick out the "perfect" outfit for her date. After about the first ten minutes of trying on clothes, Elphaba was considering suicidal thoughts. Meanwhile, Galinda was reciting Ozmopolotin in her head.

After around 2 hours of searching through the black hole that was Galinda's closet they ( they meaning Galinda) finally decided on a simple black thigh-length skirt with a white blouse with one semi-puffed sleeve hanging off the shoulder. Even Elphaba grudgily admitted that she did look great.

When Galinda was done fawning over her handiwork she gave Elphaba a matching handbag and sent her towards the cafe right outside of school campus.

* * *

**Reviews are Love!!! 3**


End file.
